1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon device and, more particularly, to a balloon firecracker device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional firecracker is used in a festival, such as the Chinese new year and the like. When the firecracker is burned, the firecracker produces a very loud sound so as to enhance excitement and amusement to the people. However, after the firecracker is used up, the firecracker produces many wastes and chips which fall down to the ground and cannot be cleaned easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the cleaner. In addition, the firecracker produces smokes and stinky smells after being burned, thereby easily doing damage to the user's health. Further, the firecracker is easily ignited and exploded by a small fire or fuse, thereby greatly causing danger to the people.